La Segunda Vida a Través del Espejo
by SpicyKitsune
Summary: Para Kanna todos los lugares son iguales, la libertad no existe y solo es útil para servir a Naraku pero eso esta por cambiar. Ahora Kanna se une al grupo de Inuyasha. Aun con riesgo de desaparecer bajo las mismas manos que la acogieron, Kanna decide vivir lo mas feliz que pueda bajo la tutela de kagome donde aprenderá a sentir y vivirá constantes alegrías así como momentos amargos
1. prologo

Todos los personajes son pertenencia de Rumiko Takahashi

Un dato muy importante es que la historia pasa después del capítulo 125 ''adiós a la querida Kikyo'' pero el prólogo es después del capítulo 128 "Monstruos en el festival escolar" pero antes del 129 ''Chokyukai y las novias secuestradas. ''cabe mencionar que es un AU después desde el capítulo 125 y todo lo que pasara a partir de ahí será diferente.

* * *

-ay, al fin todo termino- suspiraba Kagome aliviada mientras caminaba al lado de Inuyasha y se dirigían a la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa.

-keh- respondió el hanyou.

Al fin después de todo ese lio de los siete guerreros, Kikyo, la nueva extensión de Naraku y los problemas en su época (sin mencionar la pelea contras los monstros en plena escuela) todo había regresado a la normalidad (o lo que era norma...feh. Ni siquiera hace falta decirlo) y finalmente la joven sentía que podía volver a respirar en paz.

Shippo estaba jugando solo con sus trucos cerca de ahí y Miroku y sango estaban ayudando a Kaede con su campo de hierbas. Solo iba a dejar su mochila en la cabaña para unirse a sus amigos después. Suspiro al entrar y dejo la mochila en una esquina cuando estaba a un paso de salir de ahí Inuyasha la sujeto del brazo.

-¿Qué pa...?- se le escapo la voz cuando vio lo que Inuyasha le advertía.

En el fondo de la cabaña en su saco de dormir había unos ojos, los más oscuros que jamás había visto sin ningún rastro de emoción, carentes de toda humanidad, como ojos de muñeca.

Otra aventura un nuevo reto que superar, ahora Kagome realmente podía sentir el peso de la responsabilidad que había aceptado días antes.

-feh, mierda- a Kagome nunca le había gustado oírlo maldecir pero tenía que admitir que nunca había estaba tan de acuerdo con Inuyaha.

* * *

Este es el primer fanfic que publico desde hace varios años y la verdad ni siquiera recordaba cómo se publicaban las historias aquí pero ya con la memoria fresca estoy de vuelta y más animada que nunca. Este es el prólogo, el primer capítulo será publicado muy pronto y espero que estos cortos párrafos que escribí sean suficientes para llamar su atención y que me acompañen a esta aventura.

Atte.: SpicyKitsune


	2. Chapter 1

Los personajes utilizados en esta obra son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Este capitulo se lleva a cabo durante el capitulo 125 '''adiós a la querida Kikyo'' y la parte final donde cambia la narración ocurre durante el prologo.

* * *

 _Días antes..._

— ¿Kagome, donde está Inuyasha?—me obligue a salir de mi estado de depresión cuando oí la voz del pequeño kitsune

—Eso quisiera saber yo Shippo—le conteste mientras él se arrastraba a mi regazo, quedando como una pequeña esfera de calor en mi vientre

Acaricie su cabello rojo de forma distraída hasta que sentí que su respiración se tranquilizaba y entonces se durmió abrazado a mis piernas. El ni siquiera comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, era solo un niño.

Estaba sentada en las afuera de lo que había quedado del monte de las ánimas con Sango, Miroku y Kirara a lado. Los 7 guerreros estaban muertos, Koga a salvo y fuera de vista y Kikyo... Estaba muerta. Lo admito, le mentí consiente y descaradamente a Shippo. Sabía a dónde había ido Inuyasha, en busca de Kikyo o al menos de lo que quedaba de ella. Se veía tan lastimado y desesperado cuando se fue que tan solo recordarlo hacía que las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse.

Después de un momento de silencio tanto Miroku como yo alzamos la cabeza a sentir energía maligna acercarse. Me puse de pie y apreté a Shippo contra mi pecho. Nos pusimos en posición de ataque y esperamos con la respiración contenida.

La figura poco a poco se revelo y frente a nosotros Kagura emergió con algo blanco en sus brazos. También la reconocí, era Kanna.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kagura?— hablo Miroku

 _Pov. Sango_

Ahí estaba Kagura, se veía mucho más calmada que de costumbre, o mejor dicho cansada y me atrevo a decir que triste.

Ese cambio me sorprendió, hace unas pocas horas parecía estar completamente lista para acabar con nuestras vidas cuando su excelencia y yo estábamos dentro del monte.

—yo... Les quisiera pedir un favor muy grande especialmente a ti Kagome— hablo. Sea lo que sea debe ser importante, Kagura era orgullosa y no tan descarada Para pedir favores sabiendo todo lo que ella y creador nos hicieron o al menos ese creo.

— ¿Qué necesitas Kagura?—conozco a Kagome y sé que tiene el corazón más noble que haya visto, si Kagura realmente necesitará algo Kagome la ayudaría.

—yo... Yo— la manipulada de los vientos bajo la mirada, eso nos sorprendió a todos, ella era un muer orgulloso que nunca se escondía (a menos que Naraku se lo ordenara)

Kagome camino acercándose no sin antes dejar a Shippo en mis brazos. Miroku intentó detenerla, no logró alejarla pero sí que no se acercará más. Presiento que algo va a cambiar en nuestras vidas, sea lo que sea mi amiga sabrá que hacer, confió en ella

 _Pov. Kagome_

— ¿Qué tienes?—yo sé que la vida de Kagura no ha de ser buena, ser tratada como una marioneta todos los días no debe ser agradable

—Es difícil de explicar sacerdotisa, espero que logres comprenderlo — asentí sin saber qué decir.

—casi toda mi vida ansié mi libertad y mi corazón. Para Kanna la libertad no existe y no necesita de su corazón— la niña se encontraba en sus brazos, lo que me sorprendió fue descubrir si rostro agrietado, como una muñeca de porcelana, no sangraba por ninguna de aquellas grietas y más que parecer que estaba dormida parecía un cadáver.

Aún no encontraba las palabras correctas para opinar, no entendía la intención de Kagura.

— ¿qué pretende...?

—déjame terminar, eres mi única opción no puedes negarte te matare si lo haces,-lo dijo elevando su mirada, teniendo ms segura en sus palabras y tornándose amenazadora

-Kanna es un títere sin voluntad pero ahora que es libre de Naraku ella puede hacer mucho más pero necesita a alguien que se lo hagan saber- su mirada me revelo todo en ese instante

-¿quieres que yo cuide a Kanna?- eran tan extraño decirlo, nunca hubiera imaginado cuidar a una de las extensiones de Naraku

-Solo quédate con ella. Si quieres enséñale que Naraku y yo somos unos hijos de puta, has que me odie pero aléjala de ese bastardo- esas palabra me trajeron un pequeño nudo a la garganta, tal vez juzgamos mal a Kagura si tanto quiero proteger a su hermana no puede ser una persona tan mala como ella misma daba a entender

-Yo... lo hare, Kagura- le dije, esto me traerá problemas, lo sé pero Kanna merece una segunda oportunidad incluso si es una trampa

-¿en serio?-murmuro muy sorprendida. Posiblemente pensó que tendría que cortarme mínimo los dedos para que accediera

Asentí y estire los brazos temerosa. La manipuladora de los vientos se quedó estática por un momento y miro fijamente a la pequeña albina, creo que no había pensado que tendría que despedirse de ella por un tiempo. Le pasa los dedos por el pelo y luego me la entrego

La acomode en mis brazos, estaba muy fría. De no ser porque tenía los miembros tan relajados habría creído que llevaba una muñeca

Entonces recordé que no estábamos solas y voltee a mirar a mis amigos. Shippo seguía dormido y sango y Miroku me miraban estupefactos, los comprendo. Inuyasha definitivamente estará molesto y tal vez Shippo no lo entienda al principio, pero no me queda más que esperar que todo salga bien

-no le digas a nadie lo que paso, no importa que tanta confianza le tengas a las personas que conoces esto no puede saberlo nadie más que los que están aquí y el hanyou, si alguien pregunta di que fuiste tú quien la liberaste si Naraku se entera que fui yo es seguro que me matara- hablo muy seria

Asentí. Como odiaba que llamaran a Inuyasha hanyou de una forma tan despectiva pero no dije nada, estaba demasiado cansada física y emocionalmente para pelear con ella. Mire a Kanna otra vez y me pregunte qué haría con ella. Esas fisuras en su rostro eran muy extrañas y no sabía qué hacer para tratarlas además estaba muy frío y eso no sabía si era normal en ella

-ka…- no me dejo terminar. Soltó una de las plumas de su cabello y se fue volando en ella dejando una gran corriente de aire detrás

Resignándome a que no tendría más respuestas de Kagura por ahora decidí hacer lo único que podía. Frote su brazo con la esperanza de que la fricción entibiara su piel blanca. Kanna era literalmente única en su especie y no sabía qué hacer para curarla

Alguien toco mi hombro, el dedo era muy delgado pera ser de Miroku y muy grande para sé de Shippo, e Inuyasha nunca me toca con las uñas así que supuse que era Sango. Está a pasos de mí ofreciéndome su kimono rosa para cubrir a Kanna. Inmediatamente le sonreí. Sé que será difícil tener a alguien que es parte del que le había hecho tanto daño ero aun así ella me apoyaba. Era una gran amiga

-gracias- fue todo lo que pude pronunciar. Cubrí a la niña hasta la cabeza, si hay enviados de Naraku por aquí cerca no quiero que la vean. Sintiéndome más optimista me gire y dije:

-es mejor que nos vallamos, la estructura del monte en esta área ya no es segura y tenemos que encontrar a Inuyasha- dije como si nada hubiera pasado y no tuviera a la descendencia de Naraku en brazos.

* * *

El cielo había empezado a teñirse de colores naranjas y rojos, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, no podía ponerme a descansar cuando sabía que mi pobre hanyou estaba lejos y sufriendo solo. Además no sabía si Naraku ya se había dado cuenta que Kanna estaba conmigo

En busca de distracción me pase hora viendo que podía hacer por ella. Aun así no presentaba muchos cambios. Su piel tenía unas cuantas fracturas menos y ya estaba un poco más tibia pero por más que había intentado no había querido moverse para nada ni nada indicios de despertar de su estado de inconsciencia

A lar que el cielo se volvía azul una figura se revelo. Ya conocía esa silueta a la perfección era Inuyasha. Cubrí más a Kanna, al menos ella no tenía olor e Inuyasha no se daría cuenta hasta que yo digiera

-Inuyasha-llame, tal vez un poco más alto de lo que debería

 _Inuyasha, por fin has regresado_ pensé aliviada. En el estado en el que estaba no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer

-Kagome ¿estuviste esperándome sin dormir?- fue lo primero que me dijo cuándo me vio. Su voz sonaba muy apagada

-si- respondí, intentando controlar mi tristeza

 _Me gustaría preguntarte si encontraste a Kikyo_ pero hasta yo sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta con solo ver su rostro

-deseaba encontrar sus restos, para llevarlos a su tumba- eso era algo comprensible y yo lo entendía pero sabía que si los hubiera encontrado seria todavía más difícil para el

-Inuyasha- lo llama de nuevo cuando bajo la mirada

Su cabello tapaba sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba. Él estaba sufriendo y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Mi pobre hanyou, ya no soportaba verlo así

-lo siento-ahora miraba a mi dirección pero se negaba a mirarme a los ojos -pero, ya no importa- dijo, su vox se terminó quebrando en el final

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunte. El empezó a caminar en línea recta pero de nuevo no se atrevió a mirarme

Ni siquiera me miro a los ojos, me sentí como si no existiera. Paso de largo frente a mí como si nunca hubiera estado parada ahí. De todo lo malo que me han hecho en la vida, esto fue que más me dolió. Pero después de todo solo su detectora de fragmentos

Me quede parada en donde estaba y entonces lo escuche olfatear el aire. Cuando lo mire tenía la cabeza elevada y sus orejitas se movían. En cualquier otra situación me hubiera parecido tierno pero no con Kanna dormida y totalmente indefensa

-¿Kagome que es eso? Escucho a alguien respirar pero no huelo nada y no hay ningún latido- hablo. Cierto no había previsto que la escuchara respirar, era tan leve que no me cabía la posibilidad de que la escuchara. Entonces la dirección de su cabeza giro y fue justo a donde Kanna dormía

-Inuyasha espera- hable corriendo

-¡Garras de acero!-grito sin ver a lo que atacaba

-¡NO!-grite mientras corría todavía más fuerte

Ni siquiera yo sé cómo lo hice pero logre cambiar la trayectoria de su brazo y obviamente de sus garras, destrozando el suelo y rompiendo fácilmente las rocas que retenía a una cascada cercana a nosotros. Tuve que hacer que mis reflejos funcionaran al máximo, un poco más y mi brazo quedaba debajo de sus garras

-¿QUE TE PASA MUJER? PUDISTE HABER MUERTO FÁCILMENTE NIÑA TONTA Y DESCUIDADA- me grito bruscamente, más enfadado de lo que lo había visto nunca. Me encogí involuntariamente y mis ojos empezaron a aguadarse

Como sonido de fondo escuche el grito de Shippo Si no despertamos a sango y Miroku con nuestra conversación definitivamente lo hicimos con las garras de Inuyasha y en el caso de que no estaba segura de que su grito lo había hecho

Su mano rodeo mi muñeca y lleno de rabia la estrujo como si de tierra se tratase. Comparado con otros ataque que lo he visto hacer este no lo hacía con una cantidad enorme de fuerza a comparación pero yo sentía que mis huesos cederían antes sus dedos}

-¡osuwari!- grite con dolor

Inmediatamente me soltó y fue a dar contra el suel0o. La tensión era demasiada, nadie pensó que Inuyasha fuera capaz de hacer eso. Pude ver que enterró las garras en el suelo y se quedó en la misma posición una vez acabado el conjuro

Alce la cabeza para ver a Kanna, seguía profundamente dormida y sin un rasguño más que añadir a la lista

Después de unos momentos se levantó y evitándome descaradamente se giró al grupo

-vámonos ya, perdimos el raso de Naraku una vez más y todavía quedan fragmentos por encontrar- antes su voz sonaba vacía, triste y ahora además de eso destilaba enojo en cada palabra

Me sede en el mismo lugar sujetando mi muñeca herida hasta que sentí u pequeño tirón en mi falda, baje la mirada y estaba Shippo bostezando y tallándose un ojo

-¿Kagome que paso?- pregunto con voz adormilada. Al parecer tanto ruido lo había despertado pero también era cierto que mi pequeño zorrito no se daba cuenta de lo que paso. Mejor así

-tranquilo, no fue nada- le avise. Normalmente él no me hubiera creído y me habría insistido pero al parecer todavía tenía sueño. Lo cargue y lo puse sobre mi cadera con cuidado de no aplicar mucha presión en mi muñeca

-¿Kagome?- hablo Inuyasha a mis espaldas

-¿Qué pasa?-no negare que estaba enojada pero no quería hacerlo sentir peor y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar a sus acciones

-esta conversación no acaba aquí- dijo simplemente empezando a caminar

En cualquier otro escenario Sango y Miroku hubieran dicho algo pero es que Inuyasha nunca había estado tan deprimido y nunca se había atrevido a tocarme así.

Sentía mi muñeca hincharse lentamente. Y en ese momento una lagrime bajo por mi mejilla. No era de dolor, era de pura tristeza. Estaba segura, a Kikyo nunca le había puesto la mano encima pero no importa después todo ya lo dije solo soy su detectora de fragmentos

 _Pov Kanna_

Desperté, mí vista tardo un momento en aclararse, mis extremidades estaban rígidas y un gran vacío me invadía. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí y cual era mi misión en ese lugar. No tenía ninguna orden por cumplir así que me queda ahí. Paso un tiempo cuanto fue exactamente no lo sé pero voces comenzaron a acercarse

-ay, al fin todo termino

-feh-

* * *

Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia. lo iba a publicar días atrás pero al final decidí modificar el capitulo que ya tenia y creo que la inspiración me golpeo de mas. con solo decirles que el original tenia poco mas de 1,200 palabra y este alcanza las 2,200. otra cosa que quiero aclaras es que no voy a hacer a Inuyasha un maltratado ni nada, si leyeron el prologo vieron que Inuyasha y Kagome actuaron como siempre lo hacen y eso no va a pasar de la nada. Bueno eso ya es todo, este es el verdadero inicia de esta nueva aventura y espero que me acompañen. si te gusto déjame un review y nos vemos pronto.

SpicyKitsune


	3. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Me senté en el piso con las rodillas en el pecho y las manos bajo la barbilla. La voz de Inuyasha solo era un murmullo molesto en mi cabeza. El caminaba diciendo quién sabe qué cosas. Pero logre entender varias palabras; Naraku, Kagura, extensión, muerte. No era difícil adivinar cómo estaban las cosas en su mente.

— ¿Kagome, estas escuchando lo que estoy diciendo?- casi me grito, yo lo mire mal. Su forma de pedir atención era más infantil que la de Shippo

-si Inuyasha ¿qué quieres?- me estaba conteniendo de darle un gran ''abajo'' pero él no había hecho nada malo para tener la excusa de hacerlo. Pude ver que mi indiferencia lo enojo mas

-¡estás loca, perra! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer algo así? seguramente es una trampa de Naraku y lo sabes- me respondió

Él tampoco había pensado en lo mucho que nuestras vidas cambiarían. Los últimos días el tema de Kikyo, él bebe de Naraku los monstros en mi escuela, todo eso había ocupado nuestros pensamientos. Los últimos días me había olvidado del trato con Kagura y ni siquiera Inuyasha le había puesto mucha atención al principio

Justo cuando parecía que también nuestra relación había mejorado nos llegaba otra complicación más, tal parecía que al destino le gusta jugar con nosotros pero en este momento lo más importante era que había hecho una promesa. Recordé el motivo por el que había acepado inicialmente.

-ella merece una oportunidad- proteste

-es extensión de Naraku- me rezongo enojado. Él no estaba realmente resentido con Kanna, lo estaba con Naraku

-¿y eso que? que ella tenga sangre de Naraku no significa que sea igual que el- me estaba empezando a enojar realmente con el

Abrió la boca pero la cerro cuando se dio cuenta que no podía formular una respuesta inteligente. Creo que ya estaba empezando a comprender mi razonamiento

-yo siempre he estado contigo nunca me importo lo que eras o lo hiciste en el pasado ¿porque no hacer lo mismo con Kanna?

Nos miramos fijamente calmando nuestras respiraciones. De pronto se enderezo y suspiro. Al verlo tan calmado pensé que por fin me había comprendido

-keh, si alimentas a los cuervos te sacaran los ojos- pero tenía que ser Inuyasha

-abajo- dije. Me levante del suelo sin mirarlo

Me pare y me fui sin mirarlo cuando el efecto no había pasado y seguía estampado en el suelo. Entre a la cabaña de Kaede y ahí estaba Kanna tal y como la dejamos cuando nos fuimos hace unos minutos, solo que ahora miraba el techo y tenía su espejo en los brazos en lugar de estar en el piso arriba de su cabeza donde yo lo había puesto.

No había tenido cabeza disponible para pensar que iba hacer con ella. ¿Sería distante con el ella? ¿La trataría igual que a Shippo? ¿No se decía que cada niño era diferente y esas cosas?

Ya con Shippo sentía que era difícil a veces, por dios ¡solo tenía 15 años y ya estaba cuidando no a uno sino a dos niños! sabía que Shippo me veía como una madre y si él era mi bebe pero a veces me daba miedo, si hacia algo mas eso iba a impactar en su vida y eso era lo que menos quería. Kanna era tranquila pero totalmente única e su especie

Por ahora lo mejor era ser optimista y ser lo más comprensiva que pueda can ella

-Hola Kanna ¿me recuerdas? soy Kagome- dije

-Kagome...si te recuerdo-hablo. Su voz era tan fina y aguda como yo la recordaba algo más seca por la falta de uso pero igual de angelical

-eso está bien. Llevas mucho tiempo dormida ¿quieres algo?- pregunte. Esperaba algo como agua o comida que más se puede pedir después de estar casi una semana inconsciente

-tengo que ponerme de pie- dijo simplemente y sin más lo intento peo claro sus músculos estaban debilitados y termino cayendo de espaldas

El futón era un material muy suave pero se me había quedado ligada a la mente su fragilidad que creí que se rompería por una simple caída. Por instinto la atrape en mis brazos antes de caer. Se acomodó muy fácilmente y pronto la tenía acunada en brazos. Sabía que intentaría volver a pararse y eso era peligroso en su condición así que decidí que estaría mejor ahí por ahora

-no, es peligroso. Además no tienes a donde ir- no le importo mucho mis palabras porque volvió a intentar pararse

-Naraku debe estar tras de mí en este momento- dijo. Eso me extraño pero primeramente no sabía cómo ella había sido liberara y al parecer ella tampoco

-no, eres libre Kanna, Naraku ya no puede obligarte a nada- su rostro cambio por un momento, no en una emoción concreta y paso tan rápido que ni siquiera podía asegurar que de verdad estuvo ahí

-oh-fue lo único que murmuro y después su rostro volvió a su acostumbrada _

-¡Inuyasha llama a Kaede!- grite

-tengo frió- hablo de repente

-¿quieres una manta extra?- pregunte

-no, aquí estoy bien- dijo acurrucándose instintivamente antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormida sobre mi pecho

 _pov Inuyasha_

-Kanna despertó- anuncie apenas pise el capo de hiervas

Sango, Miroku y Kaede me miraron fijamente sorprendidos. Yo había tenido la misma reacción pero tanto juego de miraditas me estaba empezando a molestar

-¿esas seguro Inuyasha?- me pregunto la anciana

-claro que sí, esta con Kagome- aun desde esta distancia podía escuchar claramente a mi miko. No la iba a dejar sola con una posible enviada de Naraku, yo nunca la dejaba totalmente sola, a ninguno de ellos en realidad

La vieja sacerdotisa se levantó con ayuda de sango y me siguió. Como ya dije no quería dejar a Kagome indefensa

-¿ella esta consiente ahora?-

-hace unos momentos estaba hablando con Kagome pero ya no la escucho así que creo que volvió a dormir, el punto es que ha despertado después de varios días eso ya es un avance

-eso es cierto, pero hay que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante-

Incluso la vieja esta desconfianza y ´parece menos comprometida que con sus otros pacientes pero es comprensible supongo, digo Kanna es ''hija'' de quien engaño y asesino cruelmente a su hermana no una sino dos veces

Aunque eso en parte es culpa mía. Kikyo…

Mi mirada o mi postura debieron cambiar sin darme cuenta porque la mano de Miroku toco mi hombro

-¿todo bien?- me pregunto. Eso de que se preocuparan por mí todavía me era muy extraño así que hice lo de siempre y me parte de su mano

-¡claro que si Miroku, ¿Qué me crees?!- respondí finalmente y sin mirarlo, lo único que soltó el monje fue un suspiro

-efectivamente el corazón de la señorita Kagome es muy bondadoso pero también ella es muy confiada, tenemos que ser cuidados pero tampoco hay que tratar mal a Kanna- dijo. Maldito bonzo traicionero

-yo creo que tenemos que confiar en Kagome y no prejuzgar a Kanna, todo lo que ella ha hecho ha sido bajo mandato de Naraku pero…-hablo sango por primera vez pero de pronto su voz fue perdiendo fuerza

Posiblemente la que más está sufriendo con esto es sango, después de todo ella es la única en el grupo que sigue sufriendo por lo que le hizo Naraku. Miroku ya está mentalizado a que puede morir o no por la maldición de Naraku y yo….al menos sé que Kikyo está descansando después de tanto sufrimiento. Pero en su caso ese maldito todavía tiene a kohaku con él y eso sigue torturándola

-Inuyasha ¡Inuyasha!- grito una vocecita chillona y molesta. No era difícil adivinar quién era y se confirmó cuando sentí un peso en mi hombro, casi nada una pluma prácticamente

-¿Qué quieres Shippo?- pregunte

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Adónde van?- alguien tenía que hacer las pregunta tontas

-ya verás pero más te vale que te calles cachorro-respondí. De un tirón lo baje de mi hombro y me lo puse bajo el brazo y con esa mano tape su boca. Su desacuerdo no se hizo esperar pero simplemente lo ignore. Ya estábamos a pasos de la cabaña para eso entonces

Cuando entramos Shippo dejo de moverse y el silencio e hizo presente, nadie sabía exactamente que decir. La escena frente a mí no era tan desconocida. Kagome acunaba en sus brazos a Kanna de la misma forma en la que la había visto hace con Shippo. Solo he hecho de que decidiera criarla ya había sido muy sorprendente y esto ya no me alteraba, era Kagome de quien hablamos después de todo

-umh…creo que ya no importa mucho volvió a quedarse dormida- hablo Kagome para romper el silencio. Y le funciono esas palabras hicieron a casi todos los presentes reaccionar, menos a mí. Shippo volvió a agitarse contra mí pero esta vez abrí mi brazo dejándolo libre.

Kaede y Kagome empezaron a hablar pero decidí ignorarlas. Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza

 _pov Kagome_

-usted cree que e ella vuelva a despertar pronto?- le pregunte a Kaede. Tardo un segundo e responderme pues estaba todavía examinando como podía a la niña que aun dormida se negaba a abandonar mis brazos

-claro que sí, si ya despertó una vez significa que su cuerpo ya descanso lo que necesitaba. Lo mejor será que la despertemos, esa ese líquido transparente que tres de tu época- no sabía si eso sería realmente lo mejor pero con Kanna íbamos prácticamente a ciegas

-¿alcohol? De acuerdo- dije y sabiendo que Kanna no me soltaría señale la equina donde había dejado mi mochila- sango podrías darme mi mochila?- le pregunte. Mi amiga parecía estar distraída pero me escucho y asintió. La notaba mucho más callada que de costumbre y ya sabía él porque

-Inuya…- hable pero él se cambió de rumbo sin dejarme terminar

-si ya se no tienes que decirlo- me recordó y se marchó. A base de experiencias pasadas me di cuenta de que el no soportaba ese olor tan potente

Sango me paso el botiquín. Murmure un gracias y luego Empape un algodón con aquel líquido. Seguidamente lo pase por la su pequeña nariz. Se empezó a retorcer intentando alejarse del olor, poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron y recupero la conciencia

-es hora de levantarse- le dije para llamar su atención. Me volteo a ver como si yo fuera lo único que podía mirar. Definitivamente la pobre estaba perdida

De pronto alejo su mirada e intento enderezarse o eso creí, pero lo único que Kanna hizo fue sentarse con la espalda recta. Al ver su acelerada reacción me extrañe hasta que me di cuenta de que solo obedeció mi ''orden''. Algo comprensible, Kanna estaba hecha y dispuesta para recibir y cumplir ordenas. Pero ya no más…

-Kanna, mírame- como lo sospeche apenas escucho mi voz me obedeció- ¿estas confundida verdad? Lo sé, y te explicare todo pero con calma. Lo que tienes que saber ahora es que eres libre. Puedes hacer lo que quieres en la medida que no dañes a nadie ni a ti misma. Pero eso no significa que podrás hacer siempre lo que quieras. . Eres una niña pequeña y no sabes que hacer en este nueva vida y por eso tendrás que seguirnos, pero yo estaré ahí para guiarte hasta que sepas todo lo que hay que saber, habrá momentos en los que te diré que hacer pero no serán ordenes, serán ''reglas'' y todo lo haré para tu bien. Y si por alguna razón te pido que hagas algo que te lastime podrás negarte ¿de acuerdo?- le dije

Ni yo me esperaba que hubiera podido expresarme tan claramente como lo hice. Ella no me respondió y fue como me di cuenta que estaba pensando lo que le acababa de decir

-Naraku nunca más te hará pelear sus batallas, te lo prometo- y seguidamente le dio un pequeño abrazo

La naturalidad y la lo fácil que podía hablar con ella me sorprendieron, tal vez esto no sería tan difícil como lo pensé.

* * *

¡Hola! nos leemos de nuevo. esta vez tarde mucho mas en actualizar y lo lamento por ellos. solo dire que ¡Rumiko, lo hiciste de nuevo! me atrapo con inuyasha y ahora con urusei yatsura pero bueno eso no es importante para ustedes. ya saben si les gusta dejen un comentario que no saben como me alegran, pueden decirme lo que quien que pase, lo que quieran que cambie y ahora que kanna es libre me pueden decir lo que quieran que ella haga con esa nueva libertad y si algo no les gusta también pueden decírmelo. creo que ya no hay mas que decir de este capitulo ademas de que este sera el ultimo capitulo introductorio de esta historia ya en el siguiente empieza todo pero eso si vamos a ir calmados y se podría decir que el siguiente sera relleno. otra cosa que quiero decir es que va a haber capítulos adaptados del anime obviamente la situación va a cambiar y también habrá capitulo 100% originales de mi cabecita.

nos leemos mas tarde

Attte:SpicyKitsune


End file.
